Modern Cycle:2012 AD
by The Lobster's Claw
Summary: To stop Heslant's Cataclysm in future Alagaesia, the survivors decide to send back the Ra'zac Drgven to kill the one who started it. But the time-travel spell goes wrong, and Drgven ends up in modern L.A. My 4th IC story, so you can see I'm an expert.
1. Chapter 1

_**My third Inheritance Cycle fanfic, and is almost completely completely unrelated to the other two IC fanfics from The Rise Of Extinction series. This story will look into what might happen if one of the sentient characters from the Cycle came into the modern world and humanity came into contact. Read it, and tell me what you think of the story with constructive criticism, no flaming or trolling!**_

Modern Cycle: 2012 A.D.

Chapter 1

The Race War was Heslant's Cataclysm. It had left civilization in Alageasia torn apart, and so that was the point of the meeting.

The plan:use magic to send back a Ra'zac in time to kill the one who would start the war, a corrupt elven Rider named Ilsvaldrn, and therefore prevent Heslant's Cataclysm in the first place.

But the remaining priests of Arcaena had heard, and to make their monk's predictions happen, they would also use magic to send back an assassin to intercept and kill the Ra'zac. That was why the survivors were in a rush to send the Ra'zac back.

Time travel was one of the least used magic forms, as if any one of the magicians used in the spell fainted or died of lack of energy, it could kill the one being sent back or forward or warp him to an alternate reality, and he or she would never come back.

Drgven stood in the center of the circle, naked, as nothing non-living could go back or forward in the slip-stream. The magicians stood by, chanting the spell to send him back, the words in the Ancient Language immolating the air.

That was where it went wrong:one of the magicians, a scrawny dwarf of withered age, could no longer take it, and he fainted, his energy drained.

One of the other magicians noticed and screamed, breaking the spell, and suddenly, a huge red explosion went forth and Drgven was sent through the slip stream, naked, weaponless, and having no idea what the Arcaena assassin looked like.

_April 6, 2012, Los Angeles, California, United States Of America_

A huge red explosion spread out, incinerating a nearby clothes shop.

Drgven looked up, and what he saw was something completely unrecognizable:lights. Lots of them. And many huge, towering buildings. And several strange looking horses nearby, painted of may colors, straight and angular.

He turned his head to see a dark alleyway, and he heard some noises. He decided to go that way.

_-POV change-_

"Yo fool, it's about time you gave me my money, you little mothafu-", the head gangster, specifically of the Crips, was saying before the perverted laughter of his homies interrupted him and made him turn his head.

There was a man wearing a costume of some naked beaked creature with huge eyes, a hunched back, and mottled gray and brown skin stood before them. The head gangster soon joined in the lauging.

"'Ay, dog, it ain't Halloween yet, and yo' five days late of April Fool's!", the main gangster said to the costumed man as he tried to stop laughing with his homies.

"Your clothes. Give them to me. _Now_", the man said, the mask on him giving him no trouble apparently.

The grins on the gangsters faded, and they all pulled out glinting silver knives, ready to strike the man.

"You want our clothes, fool? Well, yo' gonna have to settle for this!", the main gangster said as he stretched out his arm and drove the knife toward the costumed man.

With superhuman reactions, the man grabbed the knife holding arm of the main gangster and twisted it, before breaking it over his knee, all without any effort.

Before the main gangster could scream, the costumed man pulled his head forward and headbutted him, cracking the main gangster's skull and spurting blood everywhere.

_-POV change-_

Drgven dropped the body of the main gangster, taking the knife from his hand. Swiftly, he sprinted forward and shoved it between the ribs of another one of the men and kicked him away, his white and sleeveless shirt turning red with blood.

The Ra'zac grabbed another gangster and threw him into a wall made of brick, and the man collided with a repulsive _splat_.

He stepped toward the last gangster, and he dropped his knife and tore off his black jacket.

"Here, take it!", the man squeaked as he threw the jacket into Drgven's outstretched hands.

The gangster then turned and ran, his breath audible to Drgven's Ra'zac ears. Drgven then went back and took off the pants of the main gangster, and he wiped his knife on the man's sweaty black-colored face.

Quickly, he put on the jacket, leaving it unzipped as he pulled on the ripped and bloated pants, his waist relatively thin compared to the pulled out and stretched waistline of the pants.

Knife in hand, Drgven walked forward toward a place labeled "_Weapons Shop_", eyeballing the place as a potential pit-stop for a place to get the tools needed for killing the Arcaena assassin and Ilsvaldrn.

He tentatively opened the door, and walked in. The man at the counter was snoring and fast asleep, his head down and his eyes shut. He had an odd tube like device in his hand, his fingers around a small mechanism in a thin circle.

Drgven walked over and pulled the device out of the man's hand, and he seemed not to notice. The Ra'zac put his index fingers inside the tin circle and on the mechanism, and he lifted the device and pulled the mechanism.

A speeding gray chunk of metal flew out of the hole in the front of the device and tore straight through the wall, leaving a smoking hole.

The counter-man suddenly woke up just as fast, and he looked at Drgven. He then stared at the hole in the wood wall, and looked back to Drgven.

"What the hell are ya doin', boy?", the counter-man yelled as he reached out his arms to grab the device that had fired the chunk of metal, but Drgven swung out his left arm and put the ice-cold razor tip of the knife on the man's throat and lifted the firing device to point at the man's eye.

"Try to touch me, and I'll stick this knife into your throat and put a hole in your head, and I'll do it slow just to torture you", Drgven growled as the counter-man stopped his arms and took a step back.

"Now, where are your weapons?", the Ra'zac asked as he lowered the firing device.

"Now, hold it right there, young man! I need to see if you're old enough, if ya got a license, ya hear? You first gotta show me the cash, and-"

"Either you show me the weapons and give me all the useful ones, or I'll give you a death more stomach churning than the one I just mentioned. You hear, _old man_?"

The counter-man stood agape, his mouth hanging open as he walked forward and pressed what appeared to be several buttons, each making a beeping noise be fore a mechanical noise was heard, and the man turned a knob and opened the door in front of him.

"Now, what do you want? And only what's on display! None of them plasma pistols", the counter-man asked as Drgven came in.

"Give me the double-barreled shotgun, the rocket launcher, the AK-47, the .40 Magnum, and the .50 Caliber rifle", Drgven said as he looked upon the array of weapons.

The man nodded and rushed forward, grabbing the weapons from the walls and putting them into Drgven's arms.

"Thank you, fine sir", Drgven smirked as he nodded before exiting the store.

"But, wait! I need to see your license, if you have a good background-", the counter-man breathed, but Drgven left before he could do those things.

Little did Drgven know that he was to start the greatest war not in Alagaesia, but right here, in our world:a world that he would show little mercy, a world unprepared for his easily fueled wrath.

_**So, what do you think? It sounds cheesy, yes, but there WILL be quite violent action scenes to satisfy the bloodshed-loving, and some scenes of brutal reality and question-asking humanity(no, not the race, the philosophy). So, until chap.2, R&R.**_


	2. Enemies Make Their Plans

_**Okay, after receiving a positive review for the first chap, I'm doing this one quick and it will get to the action quick and booming. Also, why is my Rise Of Extinction series, which this is sort of apart, not yet on TV Tropes?:0**_

Modern Cycle:2012 AD

Chapter 2

"Damn, that costumed bird-boy ain't gonna get away with stealing my weapons!", the counter-man growled as he phoned the LAPD.

_-POV change-_

Drgven sprinted into the shop marked, "_L.A. Clothin'_", and he sneaked behind the designer rack as he heard the odd wail of some creature, and saw blue and red lights outside.

Careful, he ran to the the portion entitled, "_Men's_". He hid behind the clothing rack as he heard the door to the store break down.

"Hey, let's head to the fitting rooms. Everyone hides there, no matter who", a gruff voice coughed out.

"How do you know everyone hides there? If anywhere, he's in the restrooms! Besides, do you see the space in those rooms indicated by the doors? He would fall out and show himself instantly!", another voice, this one very peckish, scoffed.

"Hey, you wanna argue, bitch, or do you wanna complete your first job?", the gruff voice hissed as the peckish one grunted and they ran to the side.

Drgven tore off his wool jacket and brashly grabbed a shining leather one, but the sudden commotion alerted the two voices.

"Hey, who's there? Show yourself!", the gruff voice barked , and quickly, Drgven grabbed the clothes hanger on the floor.

"Looks like we'll do this _my _way, shithead!", the gruff voice cackled, and he and the peckish voice took a step forward.

Drgven jumped out and flung the clothes hanger, and hit the gruff voice, a large black man, in the forehead and he instantly dropped to the ground, out cold. The Ra'zac then pulled out his nearest weapon, the double-barreled shotgun, and pulled the small mechanism, firing two chunks of metal straight through the peckish voices', a scrawny white man's, left leg.

A streak of blood hit the mirror behind the man and he collapsed, dropping his weapon. The red river flowed freely, the man clutching his wound and screaming as a piece of reddened flesh fell of, converging in the pool of blood.

"And good riddance", Drgen hissed as he nodded and left.

_-POV change-_

"Sir, the time travel ceremony-you must delay it", the Arcaena head-scribe gasped to the Head Monk.

"Why so?", the Head Monk asked as the Arcaena magicians gathered around the ceremonial circle.

"We have just found out that the Ra'zac sent back has been accidentally sent to another realm! Their sell messed up!", the scribe said.

"So? Now we can just stop the ceremony now, as without him, our founder's dream can not be stopped", the Head Monk observed as the Arcaena magicians stopped to listen.

"But sir, we must still send the assassin to the Ra'zac's current realm of residence, as if we do not, his current self may find a slip-stream access in his current realm! With that, he can come back to this current time and the magicians can transport him back to kill the Rider! And what then, sir? What then?"

The Head Monk held back his tongue from insulting the scribe for not telling him previously. He had not thought of that before. Obviously, even with their Ra'zac gone, the Gatherers(the current Arcaena nickname for the non-Arcaena survivors of the Race War)were one step ahead.

"Very well. Send the message to the magicians here."

"But sir, they have stopped to look. They must have already heard the plan".

"You were not speaking in our new language. Now tell them in our tongue", the Head Monk said as he turned and clapped his hands, and the Arcaena magicians turned back around to look.

_-POV change-_

Drgven stepped out of the store, his feet hitting the concrete below and sounded like the breaking of branches, as it was oddly silent.

Then, suddenly, a dark-skinned man leaped out of a nearby alley, pointing an odd looking sleek silver device directly at Drgven's head.

"Stop there, cracka! Imma put a bullet in yo' head if you come any closa'!", the man hissed as he closed his finger around a device in a small half-circle.

Drgven moved closer, apparently having the man's warnings fall deaf on his ears.

"Damn bitch, you just sealed yo' fate! Now Imma kill you for not listenin' and to avenge my homies!", the man barked as he seemed to press the device in the half-circle down.

With superhuman speed, however, Drgven tore the silver device out of the man's hand and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled the man forward before he kneed him in the lower torso, where his ribs were visible.

There was a tremendous amount of blood falling out as the sidewalk was painted red. A liquified _SQQQUUIIIICCCCKKKK_ was heard as Drgven's knee tore through the very meat-less flesh before a very vomit-inducing _CCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKKKK_ came, Drgven's knee meeting the resistance of bone as the ribcage was blown everywhere within the man's torso, as if though a flaming arrow hit a wood wall.

Quickly drawing his knee out, Drgven tossed the man toward a huge brick wall, before he dropped into a large, disgustingly-smelling metal box.

Drgven looked upon the carnage in the large box, then at the one before his very feet. He noticed that he must no longer act in such a quick, cold, brash manner. For all he knew, in this strange world, he might accidentally kill a father simply wanting directions to the nearest shop, or a lonely child merely gazing upon him in a wrong way.

He wondered to himself if a Ra'zac could change, if it could avoid becoming the nightmare the humans always imagined them as. He wondered if he could savor himself with something other than the taste of warm blood.

_-POV change-_

"He killed our homies. He broke Mannie's skull, he shanked the livin' shit outta Johnny, and he crumpled Alex like he be livin' junk. And he took poor Mannie's clothes! That dirty white bastard!", the local Crips gang leader roared to his homies in front of him.

"Fool, what we gonna be able to do? You seem to be short on yo' ideas recently", a snarky Crips gangster asked.

"Hoe, insultin' the Crips leada' gonna get you in the ground! Yo' just lucky your new and still ain't got yo' tattoos! Now shut up, and stay that way!", the leader snarled, and the snarky Crip shrank back.

"What we gonna do is send someone to follow him, and if he gets a friend, we put a bullet in 'em, and it'll make him come to us. Either that, or he gonna be broken and won't _ever _come back! And _that's _the plan! Anyone got anything better?"

No one spoke up.

_-POV change-_

In the quiet suburban streets, in an idealistic zone of peace and harmony, an explosion roared into existence, spreading out and vaporizing the cars, lawns, and mailboxes. A great brown light stood where the explosion took place, before it subsided to reveal a completely naked man sitting in the center of the crater.

He stood, and the dust and ash subsided, and he walked forward. A river of blood would soon follow him.

_**Okay, so it ended on a cliffhanger and that's done. But I promise, it WILL get bloodier and gorier but it WON'T just be a mind-less splatter fest. R&R!**_


End file.
